The Old Days
by Crime-Girl101
Summary: Can something that happened in Charlie and Briggs past affect them now.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

I do not own Graceland.

I really like the idea of the whole Charlie/Briggs thing... But there's not that many stories about them, so i decided to make one. POV is Briggs in everything but the flashback.

* * *

I looked around the Graceland as I made my way into the kitchen were I know Charlie would most likely be. No one was in the house. Paige and Jakes were at the DEA headquarters going over their most recent bust. And Mike and Johnny were on the Bello case. It still pissed me off that after three months of work I did got me, "I just want your friend" from Bello. I wouldn't have even put Mike on the case, but command wanted me to, and Johnny has to suggest the case, I let the thought go as I stepped into the kitchen. I looked around, she wasn't in here. Were could she be? I grabbed a bottle of the whisky and walked into the living room. After skimming it over and not finding her, I made my way out to the beach.

"There you are." I say startling Charlie.

"Here I am." She says looking back at me. I walk up to were she was and sat down next to her. I dropped the whiskey between my legs. And then looked out at the water.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned, and turning my gaze to Charlie.

"Thinking abut the old days." She replies and looking up at me.

"The old days... Those where the days." I responded hesitantly. I turned my gaze back out to the water.

_The door flew open and in came Charlie and Briggs. Briggs tried to close the door but before he could Charlie was kissing him again. He pushed her up against the open door, closing it but at the same time getting her body closer to his._

_"We... Shouldn't... Do... This..." Briggs managed to say through rough kisses._

_"I know." Charlie said pulling her head back and leaning it against the door. Briggs looked at her for a few second before pulling her into another rough kiss. He pulled her off the door and into the living room. Briggs sat down on one of the sofas and pulled Charlie in his lap. The kisses drew more and more passionate as the minutes went by. Briggs began to kiss Charlie's neck..._

"Paul!" Charlie shouted.

"What?" I say snapping out of my daze.

"What were doing?"

"I was just thinking about..." I began to say but then stopped.

"About what?" Charlie questioned.

"Nothing." I said picking up the bottle of whisky that sat between my legs. I opened the bottle and took a slip of it. Charlie grabbed the bottle from my hands and put it next to her.

"Nothing doesn't make you zone out for ten minutes." Charlie exclaimed.

"It wasn't ten minute Charlie. It may have been two. But I'm the one who should be questioning why you are out thinking about the past." I replied with bitterness.

"Does it matter why I was thinking about the past?"

"If it affects your job, yes." I state.

"God Briggs. I'm not even on a case right now, so how would it affect my job." Charlie said with hurt written all over her face and in her words.

"You know what... forget it." I said reaching over Charlie to grab the bottle of whisky. My arm grazes her arm and she stiffened. I grabbed the bottle and walked back to the house.

XXX

"Johnny." I say walking into the kitchen. "When did you get back? And how was Bello?"

"Bello was fine, Mike just taught them how to clean the gun again. And as when did I get back, about an hour."

"Umm. I'm going to hit the waves you want to come."

"You know it let me get my suit." Johnny said as he made his way to his room. I went to my room myself and put on my suit. And headed outside were Johnny was.

"What up with Charlie?" Johnny questioned when I got into earshot.

"I didn't know there was something wrong with her." I replied knowing good and well I did.

"She is just no acting like herself. She seams a little sad."

"Oh, I check on her when we get back in, if that's what you are hinting at." I acknowledge and started to run into the water.

How was I suppose to see if Charlie was alright, when I was the one who caused her to be like that in the first place. I kept think about that when it was just me and her in the house. And I should be doing it know but all I can think about was that night. When Charlie said she was think about the old days, thats what popped up in mine. It probably wasn't even what she was thinking about and I was just over reacting to the fact that out of all the memories it could have been, it was that one.

Me and Johnny ride the waves for what feels like hours.

"What to grab some Hectors" I ask Johnny.

"Sure, we can see if Mike actually burned it." Johnny replied.

"I'm gonna change into some clothes first. How about you?"

"Ya."

After we changed we made the quick walk to Hectors. We order our normal thing and figure out that Mike did not burn Hectors. I hung back as Johnny made his way back to the house. I made my way over to the bar. It was packed tonight. I made my way over to a seat at the bar. Along the way I passed by a girl of was alone. So I stopped.

"Hey pretty mama." I say. The girl turns around and looked at me. "Charlie?"


	2. Why It Happened

I do not own Graceland or it characters. All I own is the thoughts in that I came up with.

This chapter is more about Charlie telling Paige about her what is wrong with her. Explains some on what Briggs was thinking about last chapter. This chapter is in Charlie's POV.

* * *

"Paul." I paused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to have a drink. What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually just leaving." I say while getting up.

"Stay." Briggs says and grabs my wrist.

"No, I have to go." I mumble unwrapping my wrist from his hand.

"Hey, what's up with you? And don't say nothing I know you."

"I'm just think about something's. That's it."

"Are you thinking about..." Briggs started.

"The thing on the beach. No, now I'm going." I say. Pushing my way past Briggs.

I quickly make my way out the bar. Why did I have to go to that bar, there's like two next to it. Or did I pick that bar because I knew that he was going to be there. I walk my way around a group of people that were trying to get into another bar and onto the beach. I take my sandals and let the sand get I between my toes. I look around me for a few seconds before I continue to walk towards the house.

"Hey Charlie." Mikes voices calls.

"Hey Levi." I say looking up at him. "You going to go see Abby."

"Ya. We are going to see some movie and them grab something to eat."

"That sounds fun." I pause. "Are you sure you are okay about the... Eddie getting, I mean shooting himself in front of you?"

"I'm as good as any one would be after seeing someone shot them self in the head. But I hope spending time with Abby will help take my mind off it." Mike mumbled.

"Well have fun tonight." I say starting to walk again.

I slowly make my way up the stairs. When I get to the last step I stop and sit down. I stare off into the rising moon. The wave are a soothing sound that helps me relax. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I slowly take it. Hopping that it wasn't Briggs, it wasn't thank god. It was Paige. I read the text: Where u at? . I responded: On the steps outside.

Not even two minutes later Paige was sitting on the steps with me.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you act this way since we all thought Briggs cover was broke. And we almost thought the where going to shoot him." Paige rendered.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about thing." I mumble out.

"What type of things?"

"Things like how my life would have been if I hadn't been put in Graceland." I say turning to look at Paige.

"Why?" Paige questioned shock visible on her face.

"I don't know. I was talking to Paul earlier and I said I was think of the past and the past I think he thought about was.." I stopped.

"Was what?"

"Was probably one the the most normal like thing I'm ever going to do." I say looking away from Paige.

"What do you mean? You two where in Graceland, how was it normal?"

"We weren't in Graceland. The Bureau wanted two young agents to go under as a couple. Briggs and I got picked." I pause taking a deep breath. "Briggs got picked because he was the best agent, the most trusted agent, I got picked because I grow up in the area from the target was from. So they thought I might have some inside information on how the guy thought. They throw us together and basically told us get as close as you can to the top, when you do contact us. Or contact us if one of you get in trouble."

"So what happened to you two?" Paige pondered.

"We went under as a couple. We had to know everything about each other in a matter of days, we had pretend that we had been in love with each other for years. But we had only just met. Briggs was easier to make it look like we where a couple because he wanted Washington to notice. But I wasn't quite sure on how to make it look like we loved each other with we didn't even know each other. So one night we got totally wasted at a bar. And we opened up to each other. We became a more believable couple." I stopped. Letting it sink in for Paige. But more importantly me.

"You to hooked up that night didn't you." Paige questioned.

I looked around to see if Johnny or Jakes was near.

"Yes but you can not tell anyone in this house."

"Okay. And I knew it. I knew there was something between you two. So how long did the undercover thing go on?"

"I went on for about eight months." I say.

"Eight months! What happened after that? Is that how you two landed in Graceland?"

"That's how Briggs got into Graceland. I was sent to Washington and did field work for two years and then I got put into Graceland. It was the first time I had saw Briggs face to face in nearly three years." I could say anymore, though the memories kept flying in.

"Oh, that must have been awkward."

"It was."

"Wait how was all that normal?" Paige questioned.

"I had a relationship with someone. Someone that knew everything about me. I can't have a relationship like that now not with the work we do."

"But you can still have a relationship with someone, even though its not going to be completely honest." Paige adds while getting up. "I'm going out if you want to come. Johnny is the only one in the house so."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed." I reply.

"Okay, call me if you want to get out or anything." Paige says, I get up and start for the door.

"Thanks for listening." I utter.

"Welcome." She answers.


	3. What Wrong

The first chapter of this is from Charlie's POV. And the rest is Briggs' POV. I do not own Graceland or any of its characters.

* * *

I open the door and stand there for a moment. Paige starts towards the beach so she can go where she is going. I walk into the silent house. I make my way into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I check the choir to see what I had the week. Windows, great. At least it's better than bathroom or dishes. I wander around the house for awhile and then went up stairs. I check Jakes and Johnny's rooms to see if they were home. They weren't. I was surprised that Johnny wasn't home because he hadn't come into the bar with Briggs. I walked into my room and change from my clothes into some loose shorts and a tank top. I grabbed a book from my bedside table and lay down.

I finished my third beer with a sigh. How come I always have to drink when I think there something wrong with someone I care for? Is it because I carry their mistakes on my shoulders? Or is it because if they mess up I think it's my fault? I don't know. But I know drinking wont help it. I signaled for the bartender and payed for my drinks. As I stood up I looked over to see Johnny walking in. I make my way out before he can see me. I start down my normal beach route to to house.

"Hey Paul." I heard Paige voice call.

"What's up."

"Nothing I'm going to get something to eat. What about you?" Paige questions.

"Going back to the house. Had a long day." I say.

"Oh. Check on Charlie for me." Paige calls out as she starts to walk away.

"Okay."

Paige was the second person today to tell me to check up on Charlie. I know see said that she was thinking about the past but what thing from the past could make her act different. Normally if there is anything wrong with her she would tell me. Or if it was something that happened in the past we talk about it. But that only happened twice and it was only when we worked with each other before Graceland. Do what could it be.

I opened the door to the house and went in. It was so quiet. Which probably meant only Charlie was home. I check the living room for her. She wasn't and and the same was for the kitchen. I worked my way upstairs. I quietly made my way to her room. I opened the door slowly. I see Charlie laying on her bed reading a book.

"Hey." I say opening the door all the way.

"Hi." Charlie says closing her book.

"Can I come in?"

"Umm, I guess." She mumbled as she sat up.

I walk in an close the door as I made my way to the chair in the corner of her room.

"What's up with you?" I question.

"Nothing's up with me."

"You sure. Johnny and Paige keep telling me to check on you. And they would not keep telling me that if they didn't think you where upset."

"How come it is when ever I am quite everyone assumes there is something wrong with me. I can't just be quite and think about stuff." Charlie states frustratedly.

"No. Because if you are quite an are thinking about things you are upset. And when you are upset people want to know what wrong."

"Why do you care if I'm upset?"

"I don't care if you are up set." I say. But knowing to be a lie.

"You do care. Because if you didn't you wouldn't be in here. You would still be at the bar." Charlie says harshly.

"No, either way I would be here. But even if I did care, I'm not they only one."

"But your they only one that has check on me." Charlie expressed.

"Because everyone asked me to. Because they know you will talk to me."

"I talked to Paige."

"Then why did she ask me to check on you?" I question.

"I don't know."

"What did you talk to Paige about, then."

"Stuff." Charlie answers.

"What type of stuff?"

"Stuff that happened before Graceland. So you don't worry, it has nothing to do with you."

"It could be."

"It doesn't."

"Are you sure, you can tell me if does. I wont care what it is about." I respond to her.

"It just about how I miss being able to normal things." Charlie blurted out.

"Normal things?" I question.

"Never mind you won't get it."

"No, tell me."

"Sometime I just want to go out and not worry about me cover being blown." She pause. "Or, just be able to do what other people do. I never got a chance to because I went under cover with you and then not even a year later I am here in Graceland." Charlie say rising her hands a bit.

"Charlie, you can still have a normal life. You just have to be careful of what you do and say."

"But that is exactly what I don't want to do. I want to be completely open with who ever I am with." Charlie says running her hand through her hair.

"Hey," I get up and walk over to her bed. "It's okay, I know what you are feeling. Everyone here has."

"But I want to have..." Charlie begins.

"A relationship. I know, I've had this talk with Paige and Lauren. You can have one. Just don't get to close."

Charlie stands up.

"How are you not suppose to get to close." She questions.

"You don't." I say as she steps closer to me.

"I don't to have something like we had before."

"I do too." Charlie closes the gap between us.

"Then why don't we have one?" She ask.

"I don't know."

I look down at her and look into her eyes. I look down at her lips and then back her eyes. Charlie puts her hand around my neck and I lean down and kiss her.

The kiss was rough at first. It released all the tension between us. The kissing got more passionate as the seconds went by.

"Umm. I'll come later." I heard Johnny say. I turned around to look at him.

"Johnny..."


	4. After The Night

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, been at a camp without Internet. The first part of this takes place following the last chapter. The second part takes place following the episode "Hair of the Dog". But before episode "Goodbye High", I haven't got a chance to watch that one yet.

The POV of this chapter is Charlie. The italics in this chapter indicates a thought.

* * *

_Shit. How does Johnny manage to come in right when we kiss?_

I step back from Briggs and start to go after Johnny.

"Johnny, it's not what it looks like." I yell.

"Oh. Sure it doesn't." Johnny says laughing a bit.

"It's for a case." Briggs says. I look back him and give a questioning look.

"We have to go undercover as a couple."

"What case is it?" Johnny questions and turns to look at Briggs.

"The Odden case." Answers Briggs.

"You to are working that case again?"

"Ya, we got in to meet with his head dealer." States Briggs.

"Okay. But why were you guys kissing?"

"Because we are suppose to be madly in love." I answer.

"Umm. Okay." Johnny paused. "Are you guys going to need a tac team?"

"You know we are." Briggs says. Johnny looks at us for a second and them walks into his room.

I turn to look at Briggs.

"Why did you just do that?" I question.

"Do what."

"Tell Johnny that we are going under as Katie and Eric."

"Because we are. I just got Intel from a C.I that Oddin is going to be meeting with one of his dealers." Briggs states.

"When did you find this out. And wouldn't you think it would be a good idea to tell me this before you go out and tell everyone."

"Charlie chill. I just found out. The whole reason I was looking for you was to tell you." Briggs states.

"Okay." I says as I walk into my bedroom. "Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight."

I close my the door to my bedroom and walk over to my bed.

_How are we suppose to act like Katie and Eric again? It's been how long since we've had to go under as them. And how are we suppose to act that we have been in madly in love this whole time?_

* * *

_I'm so glad to be home. Who's every apartment Paul had be at was... Horrible, and what's up with the closet that had that lock on it?_

"Hey, you need anything?" Johnny asked.

"I'm good I think. I'm just glad to be home." I answer.

"Me too. If you need anything call me, I'll be in my room. I have seen how bad coming down from Heroin can be." Johnny says sincerely.

"Okay..." Johnny began to close my door. "Hey wait, thanks for everything your doing." I say.

"You would do the same for me." Johnny left my door partly open.

I start to make my way over to the dresser. I stop and look at my self in the mirror.

_God, I look bad. My eyes are so puffy._

I look a way from the mirror. And finish the distance between me and the dresser. I open it up and grabs a pair of sweat pants and a old t-shirt. I throw them on quickly and leave my other clothes laying on the ground. I almost dive into my bed.

I get under my blanket and try to fall asleep.

XXX

I wake up with sweat dripping off me, as I run to the bathroom. I kneel down by the toilet as I puke up whatever is left in my empty stomach.

Someone's hands takes my hair and pulls it behind my back.

After an another minute I turn around to look who was also in the bathroom as me.

Briggs.

"What are you doing here?" I question as I wipe my mouth off.

"Grabbing something before I head back to Headquarters. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come home. And so did Johnny."

"But I told you to at the apartment." Briggs says raising his voice.

"I know you did but I need to be here. I don't think the Bureau will find out."

"You never know."

"I know that. Now if you excuses me I'm going back to my from." I say as a get up.

I walk into me bedroom and close the door so Briggs couldn't get in.

_Who was he to think that he could come and tell me that I couldn't come home._

I go back to bed but this time I don't sleep. I toss and turn. I have flashback of Briggs carrying me out of Quinn's house, seeing Whistler's body laying in the bathroom, the needle going into my arm. The apartment Briggs brought me to. There was something odd about it. Why would a C.I just give Briggs his apartment? And why would there ever so happen to be heroin in the bathroom. I don't know. All I know is Briggs is hiding something. And I don't know what it is. There's suppose to be no secrets in Graceland. But he has one. I have one to now, because of him in a way. I know he wasn't going to take Quinn's drugs. So who was? If one of us didn't we would have ended up dead.

Or did I not do for him or us. What if I did it for me? So I could get out of reality. Get away from the fact that I basically got Whistler killed.


End file.
